


Seven

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Seven is damn proud of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: She studied his face for a few seconds. Whatever she saw there told her that there was no way she could convince him otherwise, so she heaved a sigh and settled against him again.





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> She told me to stop gifting these to her because it made her email flare up. T_T
> 
> Anyhow. The plot thickens.

Seven couldn't focus. Something was off. MC had left for groceries at 7pm. It had been two hours at least, and she still wasn't home. Seven sighed. He'd tried calling her, but it always went to voicemail. He bit his lip and sat down at his computer, fingers flying across the keyboard with a newfound urgency. Before long he had hacked into every security camera in a 3 mile radius, since the grocery store was around 2.9 miles away. One by one, Seven began checking each camera for some sign of MC. He found her soon enough, only 1.6 miles from their house. She was lying on the street, unconscious. Her clothes were gone. Seven's blood ran cold. He shot out of his chair, grabbing a random coat and sprinting outside the door to where she lay. Her clothes were strewn about her, only her top was fit to be worn. “Shit!” Seven swore. Her hair was a mess and there was blood leaking down her thighs. There were bruises and hickeys littered across her skin. Seven slowly scooped her up in his arms. His dressed her in his jacket. It was big on her, falling to about her mid-thigh. The jacket made her look even more frail and smaller than before. He carried her back home, and swore that whoever did this to her, wouldn't live to see the light of day again.

Seven set her down on the sofa in order to properly tend to her injuries. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off of her. Every mark he saw infuriated him. Every fingerprint-shaped bruise made him want to scream. He wiped the blood off her legs with a towel, and cleaned her cuts and scratches. They were mostly on her back because of the rough concrete. Seven ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He could almost imagine what she went through and it hurt. He found some clothes for her and dressed her properly, before carrying her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, lightly brushing the hair from her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I'm so sorry.” He whispered against her hair, before leaving to resume hacking. He looked at the video feeds from the camera he used to find MC, and discovered that he knew the man who had done this. His name was Ren Amamiya, and he was a friend of his mother's.

Seven was pacing back and forth when he heard a groan come from the bedroom. He immediately strode towards the bed to see MC slowly opening her eyes. “Se-ven” she croaked out. Seven smiled ruefully at her.

“Hey love. How are you feeling?” She looked at him, lip quivering and she began to cry. Seven let her, holding her tightly against his chest and whispering soft reassurances. “You're okay. You're safe. I love you” He mumbled into her hair. She gripped onto his shirt and clung to him. He stroked her back, running his fingers lightly over the scars. And they stayed like that until MC could cry no longer. She hiccuped softly. Seven brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

“I…” She started, but Seven shushed her.

“I saw it on the CCTV dear. It's okay.” She clung to him silently. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?” He asked. She shook her head and buried her face into the crook of his neck. “I'm going to make him pay.” He murmured, lips lightly brushing her ear. She pulled away, eyes wide with worry.

“Don't. Just stay here… don't do anything rash.” She whispered. He smiled bitterly. 

“I'm sorry love. This is the one thing I won't listen to you on.” He said resting his forehead against hers. “He deserves what's coming to him.” She studied his face for a few seconds. Whatever she saw there told her that there was no way she could convince him otherwise, so she heaved a sigh and settled against him again. 

“Be careful.” She said quietly. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“I will.”

Seven had laid out his plan step by step. He was ready to put it in action when the unbelievable happened. Ren Amamiya reached out to him first. Vanderwood called saying a certain client would like to trace a man named Saeyoung Choi and was enlisting the best hacker for the job. Seven flinched at the use of his real name. He sighed. “Sure thing Vanderwood. May I ask who this client is?” Vanderwood was silent.

“You know you can't ask that! That's violating the confidentiality of the client.” Vanderwood said finally. “So if you don't have anymore stupid questions then-” Seven cut him off.

“ Is it Ren Amamiya?” 

“How do you know?” Vanderwood asked slowly.

“Thanks Mrs. Vanderwood! I'll get back to you once I find this person!” Seven sang out, albeit happier than he felt and cut the phone. So Ren Amamiya was looking for him. “Then,” Seven mused, “I should give him what he wants.”

____________________

Ren Amamiya was satisfied. The hacker he hired had found Saeyoung Choi in a single day. As of now, Saeyoung was at the park. Ren quickly accessed his company funds to pay the agency, when the screen went red. White text scrolled across the screen.

HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU WANTED TO TRACK ME? YOU WISH, REN. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR SINS.

Ren jumped back. He was about to call security when the screen changed to black. The text was red this time.

PUT DOWN THE PHONE… I SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU

He set down the phone. 

GOOD BOY. ARE THESE YOUR COMPANY FUNDS? HM LET'S HAVE SOME FUN.

Ren watched bewildered as his company funds drained out of his bank. “Shit! Who the hell are you?! What are you doing?!” The text returned.

CAN'T YOU TELL? IT'S ME S A E Y O U N G C H O I.

Ren blanched. “Wha-what do you want from me?”

WHY DID YOU TRY TO TRACK ME?

Ren cursed himself for fumbling over his words. “Your Mother wanted to see you and she promised we'd have fun just like old times if I found you.. it was an offer I couldn't refuse…”

IS THAT SO? IN THE MEANTIME YOU DECIDED TO PLEASURE YOURSELF WITH SOME GIRL IN AN ALLEYWAY, RIGHT?

Ren was near hysterics. “Yes! Yes I fucked some girl in an alleyway because she was too pretty to pass up! Now give me my money back!”

The screen remained black for a few seconds. Ren looked at it in horror. Then slowly a line of white text showed up.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I NEVER TOOK ANY OF YOUR MONEY IN THE FIRST PLACE. OH…. SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR! TOODLES~

The screen returned to normal in an instant. All the money was still there. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Police! Open the door. You are under arrest, Mr Amamiya, for sexual assault.” Ren stood, his legs wobbling. He made his way to the door and opened it.

“You don't have any proof of that.” The officer looked at him weirdly. 

“What do you mean? You publicly broadcasted this fact to every TV screen in the country.” Ren whirled his head around to look back at the computer screen. It was blank, except for a little pair of yellow and black glasses sitting in the center of the screen. He felt handcuffs locking around his wrists as he stared at the screen in terror. Saeyoung Choi, the boy who he had beaten as a child, had punched back. And Ren didn't think he could get back up.

_________________

Seven sat on the couch, MC curled up next to him. He turned on the TV, to see the news channel blaring. “Breaking News: The heir of the R&C company, Mr. Ren Amamiya, was arrested for sexual assault.” MC flinched when she saw his picture show up. Seven held her tighter. 

“Seven! That's him.. that's the guy who…” Seven smiled at her. 

“I know.” His eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. MC looked at him in surprise.

“Seven… what did you…” He kissed the top of her head.

“I told you, he deserved what came to him.” He smiled an impish smile, pushing his glasses up his face. “And I made him pay.” 

Nobody was going to notice if Ren was a couple million poorer, were they?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write.


End file.
